Caught
by Secrets-and-Smiles
Summary: Ianto knew that he would regret letting Jack come shopping with him... Rating due to suggestive nature of story, no explicit content.


**Author's Note:** I cannot apologise enough, I haven't posted anything since the beginning of this year! A mixture of real life being hectic and major writing block has made it so that I haven't written anything in months but I'm hoping that I will soon get back into the swing of things and try to post regularly. I also hope to finish my Love and Literature and Reflection on Pains stories shortly if anybody is still interested in their endings after so long!

Torchwood is owned by the BBC and I hope that you enjoy the story!

Ianto looked in the mirror and smoothed down the shirt that he was wearing; trying to work out if this particular shade of red suited him or made him look far too pale.

"What does it look like?" Jack called; a little too loudly considering that only a curtain divided them.

Ianto rolled his eyes, he had no idea why Jack had insisted on coming clothes shopping with him and the Captain was starting to irritate him after vetoing all his choices so far.

"What do you think?" he asked wearily, pushing the curtain aside and waiting for Jack to throw yet another brightly coloured shirt at him to try on.

Ianto barely had time to register that Jack had moved from his seat before his back hit the wall of the cubicle none too softly, making him let out a startled, "oomph!"

His annoyance was quickly silenced as Jack kissed him hard, his hands running down Ianto's back and his tongue determinedly pushing into his mouth. Ianto quickly came to his senses as he felt Jack's hands slide down to his backside and pushed his lover away.

"Jack, not here!" he hissed, trying to dampen the strong feeling of arousal as Jack surged forward again and began to press frenzied kisses along his jaw.

Jack paused for a moment and just grinned as Ianto tipped his neck to the side, his actions overriding any token protests. "Want you" he murmured into Ianto's skin. "You look hot."

Despite his embarrassment at the fact that he and Jack were necking in a _changing room_ of all places, Ianto couldn't help but grin at Jack's words. He let himself indulge in the attention that Jack was lavishing on him for a moment but then his grin faltered as he felt Jack's hands start to scrabble at his belt.

Ianto tried to push Jack away slightly, "no Jack" he said firmly. "Wait until we get back to mine."

Jack stopped his fumbling and a sexy grin slowly spread across his face. "Come on Yan" he whispered.

Ianto's skin immediately covered in goose bumps as Jack's breath caressed his lips and without him realising, his hands tightened their grip on Jack's braces.

Jack cupped Ianto's face and he leaned in to whisper into the younger man's ear. "Isn't it exciting?" he whispered huskily. "You and me in here, someone could walk in at any minute and find us."

Ianto's body betrayed him as his arousal grew. "We could get in trouble" he whispered back hoarsely.

The excitement in Jack's eyes grew, "we could" he said quietly. "And isn't that exciting? Maybe we would be _punished_."

Ianto let out a soft moan as Jack ran a hand down his chest and cupped his burgeoning erection. He closed his eyes tightly, not quite believing that he was even contemplating having sex in a shop before he whispered, "sod it. Close the curtain!"

-TW-

Andy could feel the beginnings of a grin twitch at the corners off his mouth as he listened to the garbled ramblings of the Sales Assistant in front of him.

"So tell me again, just one more time please ma'am. What happened?"

The young girl sipped a glass of water and fanned her flushed face with her hand. "I just heard a loud bump, you know? So I yelled Daniel, my Supervisor but he was busy with a customer, so I just walked into the men's changing rooms... I thought that he might be hurt so I called through asking if he was okay and I just heard this groan... I thought he was in pain so I just opened the curtain..."

Andy could barely contain his glee, "and..." he prompted.

"Well I thought at first that the guy in the coat had just fallen over but..." the girl's voice faltered and her cheeks turned even more pink. "Well let's just say that if he'd fallen over, he'd taken the other guy's trousers with him!"

Her eyes flickered over to the two men in question and Andy put on a frown as he looked down at a shamefaced Ianto and a smug looking Jack. Andy almost felt sorry for Ianto, he looked mortified whilst Jack looked entirely too pleased with himself.

"Right miss" Andy said to the girl. "I'm sure that these two gentlemen would like to apologise for their behaviour."

Ianto swallowed heavily and could hardly bring himself to look at the young girl. "We are so very sorry" he began, "I swear that has never happened before." He narrowed his eyes at Jack and said firmly, "and will _never_ happen again."

Jack looked entirely unrepentant as he said, "we are sorry." He looked down at the girl's name badge and said, "that you walked in on us like that Lucy" before winking lewdly.

Andy rolled his eyes as Lucy giggled slightly and waved Jack's apology away. "Come on you two" he muttered, "we're leaving."

Ianto stood up without a word and kept his eyes on the floor. Jack just frowned and asked, "can we not buy that red shirt first?"

-TW-

The next morning Owen practically bounced into the Hub, sporting a huge grin on his face. "Are they here?" he asked Toshiko.

Tosh couldn't help but smile, "yep" she said.

"And they don't know that we know?" Owen asked.

"Nope" Gwen said, turning around in her chair and facing the medic. "I'm not sure if we should say anything though Owen, technically Andy shouldn't have even told _me_..."

Owen rolled his eyes, "if you didn't want to have fun with this, you wouldn't have text me and Tosh to tell us!"

"He has a point" agreed Toshiko.

"Shh!" Gwen said quickly, as she spotted Ianto coming down the ladder that led to Myfanwy's nest.

"Good morning" Ianto nodded as he walked past.

"Morning!" Owen, Gwen and Toshiko said in unison.

Ianto paused in his step and frowned slightly at his colleagues, who just stood grinning at him.

"Everything okay?" he asked confusedly.

"Yep" Gwen said, entirely too brightly.

"Did you have a nice afternoon off yesterday?" Owen asked; which provoked Toshiko into letting out a little giggle.

Ianto flushed, determined not to think about how he was now banned from one of the nicer suit shops in Cardiff.

"Yes thank you" he said tersely.

"Get up to much?" Gwen asked.

Owen couldn't help but snigger and added, "is that a new shirt?"

Ianto looked down at his dark blue shirt, one that he had owned for a while. His new red one was still in the wardrobe with the tags on, he couldn't face wearing it so soon after his recent humiliation, it was bad enough watching that poor Lucy girl put it through the till for Jack.

Realisation hit Ianto and he sighed heavily, "Andy called you didn't he Gwen?"

Gwen bit her lip, fighting the urge to laugh. Owen smirked, "whatever do you mean Ianto?"

"Jack!" bellowed Ianto, determined not to face this teasing alone.

The others looked up at Jack's office door which firmly remained shut and couldn't contain their laughter any longer.

"I never had you down as an exhibitionist Tea Boy" Owen howled.

Toshiko was laughing so hard that she was clutching her ribs, "oh Ianto. Only you two..."

"It was Jack's idea..." he protested half heartedly.

"Oh that I can believe" giggled Gwen, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Jack!" Ianto called, flushing red as he realised that Jack wasn't coming to help him.

"JACK!"

Sat in his office, Jack winced as heard his lover yell but couldn't help but smile as he whispered, "totally worth it!"


End file.
